Fix You
by Yumi Ceres
Summary: Songfic. Hermione está en 7º año. Ella y Ginny son las mejores amigas, pero Hermione siente algo más que amistad por la pelirroja. Advertencia: Shoujo ai. Posible Yuri. CAP 2!
1. I will try to fix you

**Fix You**

**Capítulo 1: "I will try to fix you"**

**En este songfic se insinúan relaciones sentimentales entre dos chicas. Si eres homofóbico por favor, abstente a leerlo.**

**Pareja: Hermione/Ginny**

**Canción: Fix You – Coldplay**

_When you try your best, but you don't succeed  
When you get what you want, but not what you need  
When you feel so tired, but you can't sleep  
Stuck in reverse…_

Ya debía ser más de medianoche, aún así, no podía dormir. Estaba pensando en ella, como siempre. Si tan solo pudiera dejar de tenerla en mis pensamientos un minuto en mi vida, si tan solo pudiera verla como ella me ve a mí… Como una amiga más… Su mejor amiga.

Exacto… Para ella yo soy su mejor amiga, la persona en la que se apoya cuando está triste, la persona que más la comprende en este mundo, la persona que siempre está ahí cuando ella lo necesita… Pero nunca sería la persona que ocupara su corazón, como ella lo hace en el mío.

Quiero llorar… Las lágrimas no quieren salir… Me siento pésimo, me duele verte y después no estar contigo. Quisiera estar siempre a tu lado y no dejarte ir nunca, porque te amo… Te amo, Ginny Weasley. Sentir esto por ti es lo más maravilloso que me ha pasado en la vida. Y a la vez, también lo más doloroso.

_When the tears come streaming down your face  
When you lose something you can't replace  
When you love someone, but it goes to waste  
Could it be worse?_

Estamos todos en la sala común de Gryffindor. Todos menos tú. Cuando no estás, siento que nada vale la pena. Te busco con la mirada, no estás por ninguna parte. A lo mejor estás en tu cuarto. Ron y Harry están jugando una partida de ajedrez mágico, como siempre, el que está ganando es Ron. Algunos chicos de cursos más bajos están haciendo sus deberes, otros están intercambiando cromos, otros están comiendo golosinas y compartiendo con sus amigos. Nadie se percata de la ausencia de una chica pelirroja. Nadie, excepto yo.

De repente, te veo bajando de las escaleras que conducen al dormitorio de las chicas, pero no estabas sola. Venías de la mano con una de tus compañeras de cuarto. Sentí celos. La que debería tener tu mano soy yo, no esa chica. Luego, te despediste de ella con un abrazo y le susurraste algo al oído. Sentí algo que me desgarraba por dentro, sabía que sólo eran amigas, pero me enfadaba que Ginny estuviera con otras. Era un egoísta… Lo único que yo quería era que ella siempre estuviera a mi lado, pendiente de mí. Es que… Cuando uno ama a alguien, siempre desea proteger a esa persona, pase lo que pase.

_Lights will guide you home  
And ignite your bones  
And I will try to fix you…_

_High up above or down below  
when you too in love to let it go  
If you never try you'll never know  
Just what your worth…_

- ¿Dónde estará el libro de aritmancia? – tenía que hacer un trabajo y no encontraba el libro- ¿Dónde podrá estar?

Toc, toc… ¡Maldición! Estaba furiosa porque no hallaba el libro y ahora alguien me venía a molestar, seguramente era un chico de primero que me necesitaba como prefecta. Abro la puerta y mi sorpresa en encontrarte a ti, precisamente a ti.

- Hermione… ¿Tienes un momento?- me dices mirándome con tus ojos llenos de tristeza.

- Obvio, me gustaría saber el porqué de tu angustia- te sonrío y de inmediato me olvido del libro, de los deberes, de todo.

Cierro la puerta y tú te sientas en una de las camas de la habitación. Tienes los ojos vidriosos y una expresión desolada, me agaché a tu lado y empiezo a acariciarte con mis dedos el rostro. Tu piel, tan blanca como la nieve, se estremece con el tacto de mi piel. Dibujo una sonrisa maliciosa y con mi mano te hago leves cosquillas en el cuello, tú te ríes. Yo sabía que ese era tu punto débil, por lo menos, conseguí que te alegraras un momento. Tomo tu mano y la acaricio. Tengo que mantenerme firme y no perder la cordura. Qué difícil es…

- Ginny… Estoy aquí, a tu lado y siempre lo estaré. Puedes contármelo, si quieres.

- Verás… Es que me da mucha pena decírtelo. Apuesto que me vas a regañar, pero siento que necesito desahogarme con alguien.

- Ginny¿acaso no confías en mí?

- No es eso, es que… ¡He reprobado pociones y aritmancia! Mis padres me van a matar- empiezas a llorar, me duele verte así y te abrazo.

- Shhh… Ginny… Tú sabes que yo siempre estoy aquí, puedes pedirme ayuda en cualquier momento. Vamos, para el próximo examen yo te ayudo¿vale?- me separo de ti y te miro.

Te ves hermosa, aún con lágrimas en los ojos. Tengo tantas ganas de besarte y de secarte tu rostro con mis labios. Ojala pudiera estar contemplándote toda mi vida. Sigo teniendo mis manos en tus hombros. Bajas la mirada y yo me acerco de nuevo a ti. Te abrazo. Te aferras con más fuerza a mí y sé que con ese gesto me agradeces el apoyo que te estoy brindando.

- Gracias… Hermione… Gracias por tu cariño… Te quiero mucho, amiga.

_Lights will guide you home  
and ignite your bones  
And I will try to fix you_

_Tears stream down your face  
When you lose something you cannot replace  
Tears streaming down your face and I…_

Estamos las dos solas en la biblioteca, te estoy ayudando a estudiar aritmancia para el examen de mañana. Me da risa cuando te veo tan concentrada, pero sé que en el fondo te cuesta mucho, aún así quieres demostrarme que no estaba perdiendo el tiempo contigo. Estoy sentada enfrente de ti y puedo sentir el aroma a flores que emanan tus cabellos rojos como la sangre. Te cae un mechón en tu frente y lo aparto, me gusta acariciar tu pelo, es tan suave. Me diriges tu mirada y me sonríes y yo te respondo. Vuelves a tu trabajo y yo te contemplo mientras haces los ejercicios, al sentirte observada me dices:

- Hermione… Me pones nerviosa, jejeje… No puedo hacer esto si me miras tanto, jajajajaja…- te ríes, Dios… que hermosa te ves sonriendo.

- Está bien, vale- sonrío- Vamos Ginny, si esto es muy sencillo- me burlo de ti.

Me gusta molestarte, a lo mejor es porque quiero que me prestes más atención de la que me das. O a lo mejor es para llamar tu atención. Aunque sé que siempre la tengo, pero quiero tenerte sólo para mí y al fastidiarte me la brindas aún más. Es una forma de sentirte cerca de mí, sentir que te importo, sentir que con tus réplicas me estás diciendo "te quiero y te necesito". Si tú supieras cuánto te amo, cuanto anhelo tus caricias, tus besos, tus abrazos… Me haces mucha falta cuando no estás.

- ¡Eres una pesada! Uff… No sé cómo hacer este problema y más encima llegas tú y me fastidias- estás roja, como tu cabello.

- No pensé que te iba a molestar tanto mi comentario. No te preocupes, te lo vuelvo a explicar. Para eso están las amigas- a veces me duele que te enfades conmigo y trato de arreglar mi error, es que te amo tanto…

- De veras no te entiendo, Hermione. Pero gracias, muchas gracias por ser tan perseverante conmigo- lanzas un suspiro de resignación.

Luego de explicarle otra vez lo que no entendía, vuelve a quedar en silencio la biblioteca. Ella está haciendo los ejercicios y yo miro hacia la ventana. Estamos solas. Nadie vendría tan tarde. Y si… ¿Le digo lo que siento por ella? Desecho la idea de inmediato de mi cabeza. Cierro lo ojos y me reprocho a mí misma el haber pensado tal cosa. Seguramente si hacía eso, ella ya no me hablaría nunca más, ni me contaría nunca más sus problemas, ni se acercaría nunca más a mí. ¡Por Dios que soy estúpida!

- Hermione¿qué te pasa?- me miras con cara de preocupación.

- No es nada, es que ayer casi ni dormí y ahora me dio sueño. ¿Terminaste?- le miento, como lo he hecho siempre con mis sentimientos.

- Sí, vete a descansar. Yo ya entendí, voy a guardar las cosas y subo a la sala común. Por mientras, adelántate.

- No importa. Te espero.

Tengo que aceptarlo. Ella nunca me vería como algo más que una amiga. Pero me gustaba ser masoquista y pensar que algún día, ella podría fijarse en mí. Me alimentaba todos los días de esos pensamientos y cuando estaba con ella sentía que podían hacerse realidad… Después de todo, soñar no cuesta nada… Pero sí te destruye el alma.

_Tears stream down your face  
I promise you I will learn from my mistakes  
Tears stream down your face and I… _

Lights will guide you home  
And ignite your bones  
And I will try to fix you…

* * *

**Hola! Tenía muchas ganas de escribir un nuevo fic shoujo-ai. Aún no sé si terminará trágicamente o con la parejita armada… Yo creo que me guiaré por la segunda opción, porque ya he escrito dos que terminan mal XD jejeje… **

**Edité mi otro fic "Amarte es mi Pecado"… En realidad, no quise continuarlo y le puse un final muy abierto... No soy muy perseverante, además… No tenía idea de qué iba a hacer (después de casi un año) -.-"**

**Prometo que este songfic lo terminaré, a lo mejor son dos capítulos o tres… Depende de la inspiración y de las ganas que tenga XD**

**Creo que de ahora en adelante, me especializaré en fics yuri o shoujo-ai, me encantan! Bueno… Si es que algún día escribo otro...**

**Eso… Muchas gracias por leer este songfic **

**Arigatou!**

**Sayounara! **


	2. I will be right here waiting for you

**Fix You**

**Capítulo 2: "I will be right here waiting for you"**

**En este songfic se insinúan relaciones sentimentales entre dos chicas. Si eres homofóbico por favor, abstente a leerlo.**

**Pareja: Hermione/Ginny**

**Canción: Right here waiting – Richard Marx**

_Oceans apart day after day  
And I slowly go insane  
I hear your voice on the line  
But it doesn't stop the pain  
If I see you next to never  
How can we say forever?_

Estoy sentada bajo la sombra de un árbol en los jardines. Prácticamente no hay nadie cerca de mí, soy la única persona por esos lugares. Leo un libro sobre Historia de la Magia, ya que ya había hecho todos los deberes, como siempre. No tenía nada más que hacer, así que tomé este libro que me había regalado Harry; él y Ron estaban entrenando quidditch, con ella también. Cerré de golpe el libro. Si empezaba a pensar en aquella personita, ya no me concentraría en nada más. Pero… ¿Por qué? Últimamente había aprendido a sentirme satisfecha sólo con su amistad. Si ella era feliz, yo también lo sería, después de todo, yo sólo era su amiga. No podía imaginar que "algún" día seríamos algo más.

Recuerdo cuando Ginny se hizo novia de Harry. Mi amor platónico-mejor amiga y mi mejor amigo. ¡Qué dolorosa combinación! Podía soportar que ella estuviera con otros chicos, porque sabía que la relación no duraría mucho. En realidad, no sabía por qué lo presentía. Pero con Harry fue distinto, lo veía con ella y se me revolvía el estómago de celos. Más que celos, era tristeza. Me dolía verte con él, escucharte hablar de él, que lo quisieras más a él que a mí. Lo que más me lastimaba era pensar en que lo tuyo con él duraría mucho. Lo mío siempre fue y ha sido egoísmo puro. Me contradecía, ya que quería tu felicidad, pero lo que deseaba no la provocaría. ¡Qué complicado es el amor! La chica más aplicada de Hogwarts era la que menos entendía el amor. Otra estúpida contradicción.

- ¿Qué haces aquí tan sola?- me preguntó una tierna voz, la voz que anhelaba escuchar todos los días.

- ¡Ginny!- me paré y la miré, por lo visto se había duchado y ahora estaba vestida con el uniforme y la túnica del colegio.

- ¿Y el entrenamiento?- sus ojos me inspeccionaban, como intuyendo que algo me pasaba.

- Terminó antes porque Ron se cayó de la escoba y Harry fue con él a la enfermería.

- ¿Y cómo está¿Muy mal?- me alarmé¿estaría muy grave?

- No te preocupes tanto Hermione- empezaste a reír- fueron unos pequeños rasguños y sólo fueron a la enfermería para que se los desinfectaran.

- Menudo susto me has dado, Ginny- me tranquilicé bastante con eso, pensaba que algo le podría haber sucedido a Ron.

Tú te sentaste en la hierba y me invitaste con la mirada a hacerlo también, así lo hice. Apoyé mi cabeza en tus piernas y me quedé así, contigo. Acariciaste con tus suaves manos de niña mi cabello, bajando lentamente hasta mis mejillas; el contacto con mi piel y la tuya hicieron que me estremeciera. Cerré los ojos, disfrutando cada roce que me dabas con las yemas de tus dedos. Tenía que detener esto, ya que después me iba a arrepentir de lo que podía llegar a hacer, detuve tus caricias y suavemente mordí la palma de tu mano. Me incorporé y te sonreí, me respondiste con el mismo gesto.

_Wherever you go, whatever you do  
I will be right here waiting for you  
Whatever it takes  
Or how my heart breaks  
I will be right here waiting for you…_

Sábado por la mañana. Era un hermoso día de primavera y los alumnos del colegio Hogwarts se preparaban para una visita al pueblo de Hogsmeade. Estaba en mi cuarto, cuando escuché que alguien tocaba la puerta, fui a abrirla y te encontré ahí.

- Ten- me pasaste un libro que te había prestado hace unas semanas- gracias, perdona por la demora.

- Ginny¿te pasa algo?- estabas a punto de irte, cuando mis palabras te detuvieron.

En realidad yo sí sabía lo que le pasaba a ella. Luna me había contado que la relación con Harry estaba muy mal y que al final terminaron por separarse. Me sentí muy feliz cuando me enteré de eso, pero me dolió que Ginny no me lo contara, como su mejor amiga, no había tenido la confianza para decírmelo. Por eso quería oírla, decirme el por qué de ello, haciendo como que no sabía nada.

- No pasa nada, en serio.

- Yo sé lo que te pasa, creí que nos teníamos confianza y veo que no es así. Me exiges que te cuente lo que me pasa cuando estoy mal y tú ahora no puedes decirme lo que a otras sí- solté todo lo que me atormentaba en ese momento.

- Yo… Ehmm… Si me vas a exigir que te cuente todo lo que me pasa, sin respetar como me siento, para eso… ¡No quiero tener una amiga!

Te marchaste rápidamente, traté de detenerte, pero mi cuerpo no me respondía. Aquellas palabras me habían herido en lo más profundo. No podía creerlo… Ya no quería ir a Hogsmeade, me sentía pésimo. Fui a mi cama y me acosté, la actitud de Ginny había sido muy rara, no era propio de ella. Empecé a llorar, las palabras que me había dicho fueron muy fuertes. Lentamente mis ojos se fueron cerrando hasta que el sueño me venció.

_I took for granted, all the times  
That I thought would last somehow  
I hear the laughter, I taste the tears  
But I can't get near you now  
Oh, can't you see it baby  
You've got me goin' crazy_

- Hermione… Perdóname, por favor- escuché un leve susurro, eras tú.

Abrí los ojos y te encontré a mi lado, con una expresión de profunda tristeza. Aún sentía el dolor de las palabras tan hirientes que me había dicho ella recién, pero cuando me pidió perdón, sentí que una felicidad inexplicable me llenaba. Después de ver que yo me había despertado, te lanzaste a mis brazos y me abrazaste como nunca lo habías hecho, todavía recuerdo la calidez que sentí con ese contacto. Nuestro abrazo duró lo bastante como para podernos transmitir todo lo que queríamos decirnos.

- Cuando no existan palabras, sólo abrázame- me dijiste en un susurro, como antes.

Deshicimos el abrazo y nos miramos a los ojos, de repente bajaste la mirada, intuí que te sentiste cohibida con el contacto tan directo de nuestros ojos. Miré el reloj y me di cuenta de que solamente habían pasado unas cuantas horas desde nuestra pelea. Una pequeña lámpara iluminaba la habitación y nuestras dos sombras se proyectaban en el dormitorio, mezclándose cuando alguna de las dos se movía. Estábamos frente a frente y nadie se atrevía a romper el silencio, hasta que al fin tú dijiste:

- Hablé con Luna y sé que tú ya estás al tanto de que terminé con Harry- dijiste eso, aunque no levantaste la mirada del suelo.

- Ginny, yo me sentí muy mal cuando me enteré de que Luna lo sabía, pero yo no. Sé que fue una tontería, pero sentí como si ya no confiaras en mí, como si… Como si ya no fuera tu mejor amiga.

- No fue una tontería, yo hubiera reaccionado igual si estuviera en tu lugar. Pero lo peor fue cuando te dije que… Eso de que para eso ya no quería tener una amiga, Hermione, tú no sabes cómo lo siento, yo no quería decir algo tan cruel… Perdóname.

- No te preocupes, te perdono… Pero… Quisiera saber por qué no me lo contaste.

Tu expresión que en ese momento era de arrepentimiento, cambió totalmente. Ahora tus facciones cambiaron drásticamente y se mostraron un tanto sombrías, como si estuvieras meditando mucho la respuesta y como si tuvieras miedo de algo. Pude ver una dosis de confusión también.

- Yo… Hermione, preferiría no responderte en este momento. No tengo ni la menor idea de por qué no te lo dije, créeme, por favor. A lo mejor, cuando sepa exactamente cual es la respuesta te la diré, pero ahora no estoy segura de nada.

Hice que alzaras la mirada, tomé tu cara entres mis manos y deposité un suave beso en tu frente, sentí que te estremecías. Luego, te miré a los ojos y te sonreí. Tus ojos empezaron a soltar lágrimas, como una nube suelta sus gotitas de lluvia, las sequé con mis dedos y te estreché en mis brazos, te aferraste a mí y lloraste más fuerte que antes.

_Wherever you go, whatever you do  
I will be right here waiting for you  
Whatever it takes  
Or how my heart breaks  
I will be right here waiting for you…_

Te contemplé mientras dormías, esa expresión angelical de la cual me enamoré yacía en mi cama, descansando tranquilamente. Al final Ginny se había quedado a dormir en mi habitación, Parvati y Lavender no dijeron nada, ya que ellas sabían que Ginny y Harry habían terminado y pensaron que yo como su mejor amiga la estaba apoyando en esos momentos. Ellas ya no estaban, se habían levantado muy temprano y me dejaron a mí con ella, se los agradecí internamente, ya que me dejaban mirar a mi amada sin que nadie me molestara. Un rayo de sol se posó en tus ojos y te empezaste a despertar, inmediatamente dirigiste tu mirada hacia mí y sonreíste.

- Creo que me quedé dormida en tu habitación.

- No, para nada. Mientras dormías en tu habitación yo te traje- comenzamos a reír y no paramos hasta que ya no podíamos más.

- Parece que despertaste un "poquito" graciosa.

- Y tú un poco amargada, Ginevra Weasley- te empecé a hacer cosquillas y esta vez si que terminamos mucho más cansadas.

- Yo no quiero que esto cambie, Hermione- esta vez estabas muy seria, nunca te había visto así.

- Ginny, estás muy rara. No sé si es por Harry, pero quiero que sepas que siempre estaré a tu lado, que pase lo que pase, nada va a cambiar entre nosotras dos. Siempre tendrás mi amistad.

En vez alegrarte, te entristeciste más. No sabía qué hacer ni decir, no entendía qué era lo que te pasaba. Analicé las palabras que recién dije y no había dicho nada que te hiciera sentir mal, pero a lo mejor fue porque mencioné a Harry.

_I wonder how we can survive  
This romance  
But in the end if I'm with you  
I'll take the chance  
Oh, can't you see it baby  
You've got me goin' crazy_

- Perdóname por nombrar a Harry, comprendo que todavía te duela ya no estar con él, pero mi bocota se abrió y…

- No es por él- me interrumpiste rápidamente- estoy bien, con Harry las cosas estaban mal y lo mejor fue haber terminado. Yo… Estoy mal por otra cosa.

- No te preocupes, si no quieres contarme, está bien- traté de buscar un tema para cambiar la conversación- ehmm… Ya nos perdimos el desayuno, habrá que esperar hasta el almuerzo.

- De todas formas, no tengo hambre. Hermione, necesito decirte esto. No sé que me pasa, pero… Estoy sintiendo algo extraño y también un poco feo.

- Y… ¿Hacia quién?- tenía miedo de que me dijera que ahora sentía algo por otra persona, a lo mejor por eso había terminado con Harry.

- Eso es lo peor… Es… ¡Es hacia ti!

Acaso… ¿Acaso ella sentía lo que yo? Mi corazón latía a mil por hora, una pequeña esperanza inundó mi corazón, pero… Me di cuenta de que aunque ella pensara en mí como yo lo hacía, nunca lo vería como algo bueno. Traté de disimular mis ansias de saber qué era y traté de decir algo que no me delatara.

- ¿Y qué puede ser tan extraño y feo?

- Hermione, yo sé que ya te lo imaginas y no quiero que me hagas decirlo, me siento ya muy mal. Probablemente nuestra amistad ya no sea la misma, pero yo necesitaba aceptarlo para poder sentirme mejor.

- Tú…- tenía miedo de equivocarme, pero todo indicaba que ella me quería más que como una amiga- Tú… ¿Sientes algo más que amistad por mí?

Bajaste la mirada y asentiste. ¡Por Dios que me hizo feliz ese gesto! Quise abrazarte, pero algo me detuvo. ¿Qué pensaría ella de mí si yo le decía que la correspondía¿Qué debía hacer yo en este momento?

- Lo siento Hermione, traté de negarlo, de ocultar este sentimiento. Sé que lo puedo hacer, con el tiempo. Pero… Pero… No quiero, porque nunca había sentido algo tan fuerte por nadie en este mundo.

- Ginny…- al escuchar esas palabras me atreví a confesarte que yo sentía lo mismo- Yo… Siento lo mismo que tú y me daba miedo decírtelo, porque no sabía lo que pensarías de mí.

Tú levantaste la mirada y pude ver que estabas muy sorprendida, pero también pude ver que a la vez, estabas muy feliz. Tomaste mi cara entre tus manos y lentamente fuiste acercándote hacia mí, cerraste los ojos y tus labios rozaron los míos. Fue un beso tierno, pero corto, aunque duró lo suficiente como para disfrutarlo. Nuestro primer beso, el punto de partida entre Ginny y yo.

_Wherever you go, whatever you do  
I will be right here waiting for you  
Whatever it takes  
Or how my heart breaks  
I will be right here waiting for you…_

* * *

**Hola! Aquí está el 2º capítulo… Perdón por la demora, pero me pasaron muchas cositas que me hicieron inspirarme más en este fic… Jajajaja… Y no pregunten, porque no les diré XD **

**Bueno… Haré un capítulo más y si es que tengo ganas, tendrá yuri, muy romántico de por sí… En el próximo capítulo se hablará de la relación entre estas dos chicas y como evoluciona hasta que por fin las dos aceptarán que se aman.**

**Bueno… Aquí la contestación de los reviews:**

**joker: Bueno, el final sí será feliz y a mí también me gusta el H/Hr, claro, después del Hr/G.**

**danielitaweasley: A mi también me encanta la canción y la traducción era exactamente igual a cómo se sentía Hermione.**

**silxy: Lo que importa es que lo leíste, jejeje… Te prometo que terminará feliz el fic y me demoré un poco en subirlo, pero a cambio, está más largo que el 1º cap.**

**Gracias por los reviews y por leer el fic…**

**Sayounara!**


End file.
